


John 的最后一个号码

by LesleyShowery



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Accidental overdose, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyShowery/pseuds/LesleyShowery





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John's Last Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250227) by [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover), [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit). 



“我要出去见杂志公司的人谈合同的事…你需要带点什么吗亲爱的？”Grace过来跟他吻别。“没什么要带的。”Harold带着痛苦的表情从椅子上站起来给她回吻。Grace担心地皱起了眉，“我没事Grace，真的，我保证。”Harold微笑着回应她无言的忧虑，他最不想要的就是让他阔别已久的爱人担忧。

 

“好吧…我很快回来。”她带着担心的表情出了门。门一关上，Harold就立刻艰难地走进了浴室。他打开药柜拿出两瓶药。离开纽约后，他脖子和后背的疼痛就愈演愈烈，腹部的枪伤更是雪上加霜。他打开第一瓶，倒出几片治疗旧伤的药。他对疼痛的忍受程度很高，但今天不是好情况[注1]。把药扔进嘴里后，他又打开了另一瓶给腹部开的药，用一大口水吞了几片下去。Harold回到沙发上，把眼镜放好，就倒在了柔软的布料上。他闭上眼，想拥有几小时无痛的睡眠，他太累了，无论是精神上还是身体上。

 

Harold慢慢醒来，眨了几下眼让视线变清晰。腹部剧烈的疼痛让他蜷起了身体。他想坐起来，但动作太快，抬起头时房间都开始旋转。他又倒回沙发上，忍痛翻了个身。这时他才发现有人站在窗边。“G…Grace？”他用沙哑的声音说。那个人无声地笑了，Harold注意到他比Grace高，而且应该是个男人。他这次慢慢地站了起来，拿起了眼镜。他戴上眼镜，又眨了一次眼，望向站在那里的人。Harold的心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来，震惊地几乎说不出话，“J…John!?!?”他惊叫道。

 

“嗨，Finch。”John站在原地笑着说。

 

“你…怎么可能…你不是死了？”Finch自言自语。

 

“是的，我死了。”Reese回道。

 

“那你怎么会在这里？”Finch问道，从沙发上站起来，慢慢走向他。

 

“你说呢，Harold。”John终于动了，在窗边转向Harold，看着他。

 

“什么意思？”Harold又问。他开始出汗；他感觉特别冷…但他为什么一边感觉冷一边还在出汗？Grace走之前肯定关掉了恒温器。“天哪这里真冷！”Harold走到门边检查面板上的温度。他很惊讶地发现温度停留在舒适的20度。“什么…”Harold转身用袖子擦掉额头上的汗。“等等…窗户肯定开了。”Harold往John站的窗户那边走。

 

“Harold…”John开始说话，“你神志不清了…”

 

“什么？等等John？你在这儿干什么？”Harold再次叫道。John从落地窗边走到他面前，Harold又坐回到沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

 

“Finch，你得专心。你快没时间了。”John跪下来，看着Finch缓慢睁开的眼睛。

“什么…？什么时间？”Harold含糊地说。

“你快死了Harold。”房间又开始旋转了，Harold的呼吸加快，背部和腹部的压力几乎让他难以忍受，胃部的疼痛在加剧，他吐在了卫生间里。

Harold从卫生间出来，John也跟了过来。他用自己苍白颤抖的手擦了擦嘴。“不，这是梦。你不是真的。你不在这里，你死了。”Harold喊道，他的声音紧迫又沙哑，他不敢看着John。“这不可能。”

 

“Harold！”John说，“看着我该死的！”他叫了起来。Harold慢慢转身，颤抖地看着John。他的眼中闪着泪，汗水从脸上和后背慢慢滑落。“你一边打冷战一边流汗，你头晕，神志不清还无法保持平衡…”他靠近Finch，“你吃了太多药…你服药过量了Harold。”Harold张开嘴想回答却说不出话。他想起自己吃了药，但不记得吃了多少…太疼了。

 

“我…我…怎么会…”Harold陷进椅子里，闭上眼呼出一口气。“我的胃好痛。我太累了…”John又一次走到他身边。

 

“Harold，你得保持清醒。”他拍着Harold的脸，“如果你还想见到Grace，就必须撑住。”

“Grace…”Harold念道。“我打电话给她，她会来救我！”他突然站起来开始疯狂地在房间里翻找。John在茶几上坐下，沮丧地低下了头。

 

“Harold，这里没手机，记得吗？你离开纽约后就没买新手机。”他站起来跟在Harold后面，看着他在房间里四处乱走，想找自己那个不存在的手机。“Harold！”John突然失去耐心地喊道。“拜托，过来坐下，我帮你找手机。”他冷静地补充说。

 

“好吧，Mr. Reese。好主意，我真的太累了，感觉很难受。你总能掌控全局…对不起我害死了你。” Harold回到客厅在沙发上坐下说， “我永远都不会原谅自己。

 

“Harold，你没有害死我。我选择去做应做之事，这样你就能继续活下去和Grace在一起，这就是为什么我需要你坐下休息，这样你才能真的活下去。”Harold用力点了点头，躺倒在沙发上。

 

“Harold…”John在他耳边说，“你得保持清醒。”他微笑着看到Harold立刻睁开眼睛，注视着John英俊的面孔。

 

“John…” Harold的胃开始绞痛，他蜷起身体呻吟着。他的呼吸现在急促又虚弱，他想起了之前发生的事，胃部的绞痛又加剧了。 “我会死，对不对？”Harold的眼中充满了泪水。“我又要离开Grace了，这次是永远。”

 

“不，不，你不会死的。”John保证说。“坚持住，Finch。”John在他身边坐下，把手放在他的肩膀上。Harold可以清楚地感觉到John的手带来的温度。他在John的接触下幸福地叹了一口气。

 

Harold又开始颤抖了，他把手按在腿上想要控制抖动，但毫无作用。“John…？”他沙哑着嗓子说。“我还在，Harold。”John移到Harold面前，脸上带着微笑。

 

“死去是什么感觉？”Harold茫然地问。John笑了出来但表情又变得严肃。

“就像…就像有人把灯关了。”他回答，“但你现在不会知道那是什么感觉的，因为你不会死。”John站起来，“你得喝点水，Harold。”他必须让Finch保持清醒。他往厨房的水池那边走，“来吧…站起来。”他命令道。

“不，我觉得我做不到，拜托了John…”Harold呻吟着闭眼倒在了沙发坐垫上，快要陷入昏迷。“我真的太累了。”他低声说。

 

“Harold，快点起来，你不想像个混蛋那样再次留下Grace孤身一人对不对？”他用不容违抗的口气说。Harold抬起头看着他。

 

“即便是死人，这种手段也太低下了。”Harold开始站起来往John的方向走。他刚站起来，就感觉一股强烈的刺痛击中了他的后背，他剧烈地喘息着，好像呼吸被夺走了一样。房间又开始旋转，Harold花了几秒从眩晕中恢复，才继续试着往前走。他往前迈了一步，却失去了平衡，摔倒压在自己那条受过伤的腿上，眼前顿时金星四冒，他不禁发出了一声惨叫。

“加油，Harold，站起来，你能做到的。”John含泪站在水池边看着Harold在地板上痛苦地挣扎。Harold努力了半天才借助茶几和沙发重新站起来…大口地喘着粗气。他抓住所有能抓到的东西，一点点挪进厨房，就为了喝一杯水。他颤抖的手抓住了杯子，但杯子却从他的手指上滑落。Harold想弯腰把杯子捡起来，整个房间都开始旋转，他又倒在了地上。这次，他闭着眼在那里躺了很久，想要挺过这阵几乎要将他碾碎的疼痛。“Harold，你就要成功了，来吧，站起来。”John跪在他旁边。Harold竭力翻了个身爬向杯子，他抓住杯子用台子把自己拉起来，终于到了水池前打开了水龙头，做完这一切，他气喘吁吁，浑身是汗。他勉强控制住了自己颤抖的手几秒，喝了一整杯水。回头看见现在笑着站在沙发旁的的John，“觉得自己还能再回来吗？”

疼痛几乎已经无法忍受了。他的胃就像打了结，走回沙发的路上又吐了两次。他的脖子和后背也因为刚才跌倒的冲击跳动着。

他的意识变得模糊，分不清现实和幻觉。“John…”他轻轻地叫着他的名字。

“怎么了，Finch？”John回道。

“我好想你。”他低语。他从沙发上抬起头看向John。“第一周的时候，我经常不由自主地抬起手碰自己的耳机。”他虚弱地说。Harold的头垂了下去，他再没力气抬起头了。“我想告诉你一切…但你却不在耳机的另一头。”他长叹了一口气。

“我永远都在，Harold。”John安慰他说。

“很高兴你这么说…但如果我告诉Grace自己和死去的搭档说话，她肯定会把我送进精神病院的。”Harold含糊地说，勉强笑了一声。John也笑了，在他旁边坐下。时间不多了，如果Grace再不快点回来，Harold就会死去，他撑不了多久了。“Grace现在应该回…来了…”Harold颤抖着说。

“她马上就回来了Finch，别担心，保持清醒，好吗？”John温柔地说。  
“好吧，我尽力。”Harold低声说，“John…”他又叫了他的名字，“我从没谢谢你…”他睁开眼睛最后一次抬起头，“给我第二次机会。”他清了清喉咙，“拥有真正的生活，和Grace一起。”  
John对他回笑道，“不用谢，Finch。”  
“你会陪着我吗？我担心…”Finch用微弱的声音说。  
“当然，Harold…坚持住。”Reese握住Harold的手。Harold的头又垂了下去，闭上了双眼…他太累了，只需要歇一小会，John会原谅他的。

“Harold？”门突然打开，Harold的眼睛睁开了一半。“Harold！天哪！”Grace叫道。Harold望向身边想告诉John他做到了，但那里空无一人…他又闭上眼，意识渐渐模糊。“Harold，快睁开眼！拜托了！！！我叫了救护车，你会没事的。”Harold睁开眼看了Grace一下，又闭上眼问道，“J…John，John在哪？”他的呼吸加速，浑身的颤抖在加剧，“他刚刚还在这儿的！”Harold身上的衣服一团糟，满头是汗。Grace想帮他放松，但他挣脱开来。

“Harold，发生什么事了？！”他意识到Grace的情绪不对后，开始冷静下来，他仍闭着眼，因为他已经没力气睁开了。

“太多…药。”他挣扎着说，“John说…我吃了太多…药。”

“Harold，拜托你一定要保持清醒。”她请求道。然后Harold开始呓语，Grace只能听出他叫着John的名字，一遍又一遍地道歉。

急救人员迅速赶来，初步查看了Harold的状况，然后小心地把他放上担架推进救护车。“很抱歉女士，但我们要在路上给他进行抢救，通知医院准备接应。”急救人员同情地告诉她，“你可以开车跟我们来。”

“好的，但请你们一定要救活他。”她恳求道。

“我们会尽力的。”他保证道。

“男性，年龄55岁…一米七三，体重81公斤。名叫Harold Martin。怀疑服用奥施康定和曲马多[皆为镇痛药]过量，剂量未知。病人大约在六年前接受过上脊椎融合术，腰部和髋部也动过手术，两周前腹部还受过枪伤。在送医途中失去意识，瞳孔反应迟钝…未婚妻说发现他时他产生了幻觉，身体颤抖…病人在我们到达现场时曾产生痉挛，但目前情况稳定。估计服用药物时间为两小时。”

到了医院，Grace迅速把车停好跑向救护车。“他会没事的，对吧？”Grace跟他们冲进急诊室。

“女士，您现在不能进来。”一位护士轻轻挽着她的胳膊带她到等待室。  
“求你们告诉我他会没事!”她焦急地喊道，泪水不停地从脸上滑落。  
“我们会尽全力抢救的，女士，但您要保持冷静。”护士把她一个人留在房间里。她感觉自己变成了机器人，浑身冰凉麻木，她坐下捂住脸啜泣。不可能是这样，不可能是这样，Harold刚回到自己身边，现在他可能又要离她而去，也许这次是永远。

————————————————————————  
注1：出自103台词，On a good day three，today is not a good day.  
好的情况下是3，但今天不是好情况。


End file.
